


Hello

by Kagamine_Makorin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Iwaizumi has a bad mouth, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Song - Freeform, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamine_Makorin/pseuds/Kagamine_Makorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime just wanted to get his homework done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> First work and I have no idea what I just wrote. Send me to hell maybe. Inspired by Ellen's adaptation of 'Hello'.

The ticking of the clock. The tapping of a pen. The hushed voices coming from the television in the living room. Blatant noises fill his ears, filling up the empty silence that occupied his room. In a corner, hunched over his work desk with an ornamental lamp casting a warm glow over cluttered papers and books sat Hajime. 

For once, with the examinations making it’s way like an impending storm, volleyball had been suspended, giving the players an extra time to cram so that they wouldn’t fail. And boy, was Hajime thankful for it. He wouldn’t say he was smart, merely average, but right now if exponentials weren’t going to kill him, his teacher probably would.

An hour had past since Hajime had decided to sit down and get to work. An hour had passed and he was one problem away to tearing his hair out and moving into the countryside as a farmer, never having to deal with numbers ever again. He checked his worksheets.  _ Okay, I can do this. There are only 5 questions left. _ Just as he had finally figured out the answer to question seven after a whole good ten minutes of thinking, just as he was about to freaking pen the answer down, god be damned his phone rang. The silence that had once filled the room was now occupied with loud music spewing out of Hajime’s phone.  _ Are you f- _

Hajime picked his phone off the table, and glared at it as if it were the one that disturbed it. He stared at the name of the offender who decided to interrupt him of all times and to be honest, he wasn’t really surprised.  _ Shittykawa _ adorned the photo that came along with it. He had taken it in secrecy during their training camp, when he was giving a speech to inspire their team. It was also one of the rare times a sincere smile took the place of a smug one. Hajime liked that picture. But he wasn’t going to let anyone know. Sighing exasperatedly, he answered the call.

“What the fuck do you want, Trashykawa? I’m trying to study.” He growled into the phone.

“ _ Hello _ ,” Tooru began, and Hajime sensed that something was wrong. The tone in his voice was off. There were only two times he would speak in this tone. Either he was upset, or he was going to be extra fucking annoying. Hajime hoped it was the former.

“Yes, what the hell do you want?”

“ _ It’s me _ .”

“Yes I know it’s fucking you, what the heck?” Hajime wondered why his biology textbook hadn’t stated that annoying friends were a cause of high blood pressure.

“ _I was wondering if after all these years you’d_ _like to meet._ ”

“What the f- I literally saw you an hour ago Shittykawa what are you on about. And is that a piano I hear?” Hajime grumbled. He threw down his pen and began to massage his temples. This wasn’t going to end well.

“ _ Hello _ .”

“God damn it Tooru what the hell.”

“ _ Can you hear me?” _

“Yes! I can freaking hear you! What the fuck do you want? I’m trying to finish Tanaka-sensei’s Maths homework and if you’re calling to fuck around with m-”

“ _ I’m in California dreaming about who we used to be _ .”

“Huh? Didn’t I see you an hour ago? How the fuck are you in California? I swear to god Tooru if this is a p-”

“ _ When we were younger, and free. _ ”

“Why the fuck are you getting sentimental now? What’s bothering you Shittykawa?”

“ _... _ ”

“Shittykawa? Are you there? Hello?”

“ _ HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIDE”  _ Hajime jolted from his seat at the sudden rise in volume. God he hoped he hadn’t gone deaf.

“When I see you tomorrow, I am going to fucking kick your ass.” With that, he hung up.

Hajime stared at the papers on his desk.  _ Oh fuck, how do I solve question seven again?  _ He sighed and slammed his head against the desk. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

 

Another hour in, and Hajime finally pulled it together and finished the rest of the worksheet. Feeling proud of himself, he began stacking up the papers and tidying his desk. Yawning, he stretched his sore arms, feeling the satisfying crack in his bones.  _ Wonder what Tooru’s doing now, _ Hajime thought as he leant back against his chair.

Bad idea.

The door to his room flung open, slamming against the wall with a loud bang.

Hajime was beyond shocked. He fell backwards onto the floor, and the flailing of his arms sent the papers on his desk scattering over his floor. He groaned, both at the pain and the fact that he had to rearrange the damned thing again.

Head still on the floor, Hajime rolled his eyes upwards to see who deserved a coffin at 8 in the night. Brown orbs and a mop of brown hair filled his vision. A smug smile adorned his face.

“Hello, is it me you’re looking for~”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bash me however you like. Kudos appreciated :-)


End file.
